In a Perfect World
by HilaryDroxursox
Summary: Songfic to the Simple Plan song. One parter, COMPLETE. PLEASE REVIEW.  Lizzie and Gordo have a fight after Lizzie cheats on Gordo. Kinda cliche, but very cute. FLUFFY ENDING.


**A/N: Hey, guys! I wrote this earlier this week, but wanted to get some publicity for it before publishing! Please add me to your "author's favorites" list if you haven't already! I have lots more stories to come! Anyway, the song I used here is "Perfect World" by Simple Plan. Check it out, it's awesome! BTW, in this story, Lizzie and Gordo are 17. AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HILARY DUFF!**

_*I never could have seen this far  
>I never could have seen this coming<br>It seems like my world is falling apart*_

"Gordo!" Lizzie shouted. He briefly turned around. "Please stay." She begged, feeling alone and lost without his love.

Gordo bit his lip and shook his head, sending his curls askew. "Come back to me when you've got everything figured out." With that, he turned and got in his car.

Lizzie sat down on her front steps, getting drenched by the rain, but not caring. She sobbed and began to cry. She had had no right to kiss that other guy and hurt Gordo like that. She truly did need to figure out her life, and who she wanted to spend it with.

_*Why is everything so hard  
>I don't think that I can deal with the things you said<br>They just won't go away*_

Meanwhile, Gordo drove in the rain. How dare she do that to him?

"I love you, Lizzie," Gordo had said, and her response had been spewing out some story about making out with another guy.

_I did nothing to deserve that, _Gordo reminded himself, _she's at fault here._ Gordo started to drive down to the Digital Bean, not wanting to go home quite yet. Gordo had always treated Lizzie with love and care. He had always loved her unconditionally. Apparently the feelings weren't mutual. What did she want? More physical attention? He could do that. _No, Gordon! Stop trying to change for her. Who needs her anyway? _

_*In a perfect world  
>This could never happen<br>In a perfect world  
>You'd still be here<br>And it makes no sense  
>I could just pick up the pieces<br>But to you  
>This means nothing<br>Nothing at all*_

Lizzie eventually got up to go to bed. She snuggled under the covers, wishing her Gordo was here to keep her warm. No, he wasn't _her _Gordo. She screwed up, and now he was no one's.

_*I used to think that I was strong  
>Until the day it all went wrong<br>I think I need a miracle to make it through  
>Yeah…*<em>

Gordo soon had to pull over to the side of the road, tears blurring his vision too much for him to continue forward. He rubbed at his blue eyes, but it was no use. He finally broke down and let the salty water drops leak over onto his cheeks. He reminded himself that it was all Lizzie's fault, but doubt began to creep up behind him. It began to strangle him. What had he done to deserve this?

_*__I wish that I could bring you back  
>I wish that I could turn back time<br>'Cause I can't let go  
>I just can't find my way<br>Yeah*_

Lizzie sighed and contemplated her options. Get over Gordo, (she mentally marked this as impossible) go apologize, or wait for him to come to her. She decided to go to him. She pulled her coat on over her PJ's, threw slippers on, and took off. She ran down the street, the rain slowing to a drizzle and gripping its tiny arms to her jacket. Fresh tears still flowed down her cheeks as quickly as the Nile River. She approached Gordo's house and rang the bell. Mrs. Gordon answered the door. "Lizzie!" She exclaimed, seeing the girl's disheveled appearance. "Come in!"

"Thanks." Lizzie stepped into the warm foyer. "Is Gordo here?"

"I thought he was with you?"

Lizzie shrugged. "He left."

"Did you two have a fight?"

"Sort of. But it's okay. Can I wait in his room until he comes home?" This was responded to by a nod. Lizzie headed upstairs.

_*Without you I just can't find my way  
>In a perfect world<br>This could never happen  
>In a perfect world<br>You'd still be here  
>And it makes no sense<br>I could just pick up the pieces  
>But to you this means nothing<br>Nothing at all*_

Gordo finally made it to the Digital Bean and ordered a coffee. Drinking it soothed his cold insides even though the taste was bitter, and in his opinion, revolting. He turned to leave when he ran into (literally) the one and only Larry Tudgeman. "Sorry, Tudgeman," Gordo croaked, his throat sore from sobbing.

"No worries, Gordo. You all right?"

Not sure why he was about to confide in Larry, Gordo inwardly sighed and refrained from rolling his eyes. "Lizzie and I broke up."

"May I ask why?"

"She kissed another guy! And when I said 'I love you' for the first time, she told me about it."

"I'm sorry. That must be rough."

"It certainly sucks."

"Yeah well if I know Lizzie, which I like to think I do, she's waiting for you at your house."

"Whatever, Tudgeman. See you." Gordo then climbed into his car and left.

_*I don't know what I should do now  
>I don't know where I should go<br>I'm still here waiting for you  
>I'm lost when you're not around<br>I need to hold on to you  
>I just can't let you go<br>Yeah, yeah*_

Gordo clambered into his house, ignoring the calls from his mother, and ran up the stairs. When he threw open his bedroom door, he saw a sad (and very wet) Lizzie sitting on his bed. "Gordo?" She asked quietly, but before he responded, she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. He began to kiss back, just falling into it when Lizzie pulled away. "I like kissing you a lot more than I liked kissing Ethan Craft."

Gordo smiled. "Can we try again?" A nod from Lizzie. "I love you, Liz."

"And I love you, too, Gordo."

_*In a perfect world  
>This could never happen<br>In a perfect world  
>You'd still be here<br>And it makes no sense  
>I could just pick up the pieces<br>But to you this means nothing,  
>Nothing at all<br>You feel nothing,  
>Nothing at all<br>Nothing at all*_

**A/N: Okay, that ending was almost sickeningly sweet for me…brush your teeth! Lol. Only expect that much fluff from me on rare occasions. Anyway, please review and check out my other story. (if you haven't already) It's called "Lizzie McGuire: What Happens After Rome." I won't post a summary here cause the title's kinda self-explanatory. It's gotten good reviews so far, though so it can't be that bad! See y'all. Mwa! **


End file.
